Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrical bypass apparatus.
An electrical apparatus may include one or more redundant electrical components so that the failure of one electrical component would not adversely affect the overall operation of the electrical apparatus. However, a series arrangement of the individual electrical components in the electrical apparatus means that the failure of an electrical component leads to the failure of the entire electrical apparatus because there is no path for a current to flow through the electrical apparatus. Under such circumstances a bypass switch is normally employed to provide a path that permits a current to bypass the failed electrical component, thus maintaining the operation and availability of the electrical apparatus.